Imprinted
by superfreak123
Summary: A one-shot about the rise of hidden feelings. She's grown up now, her hormones are going crazy with her fully matured body, and she's in love. What else is a girl to do?


**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfiction. So please don't knock me down too hard. Please review if you would like for this to become more than a one-shot because I have an idea for one, but I need your people's opinion if I should go through with it. Please and thank you. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing something like this. So, no ownage.**

"I'm going over to the main house. Meet me there!" Renesmee said as she headed out the door and the cold air hit her face. Taking a step off of the porch she ran into the woods, knowing her way around as though she lived there instead of her cozy cottage.

"Alright," she heard her dad's mumbling from the bedroom. _Ew, don't think about that_, Nessie thought as she ran through the woods. She loved the feel of running. The wind caused her hair to spin around her face, cold air stinging her skin. She loved it.

She was almost full grown now. It's been six years since the Volturi came. She was about the size of a sixteen year old now, and she couldn't wait till she was fully matured. She was tired of being the baby of the family, always treated the youngest and most clueless.

When she arrived at the house, her shoes scrapped across the gravel. She noticed a yellow paper taped to the door of the rest of the Cullen's property. She quickly pulled it of to read the sloppy handwriting, already knowing who it was.

"_Nessie. Meet me at the rock by the river._

_Love, Jacob"_

Her heart skipped a beat as she stuffed the note in her pocket. Taking a deep breath to regain control, she than ran as fast as she could to the river.

Her feelings have been growing towards Jacob as the years go by. She fully understood the imprinting part that he and her parents told her when she was a year old offically. That was five years ago, and now her feelings had begun to grow more and more anytime she sees him or hears about him. She couldn't help it. Her dad knows being that he's a mind reader and all, and she's sure that he has told her mother as well. Jacob doesn't know it though and she is not going to tell him till she was full grown, which is why she cannot wait. A few things were holding her back though. For one, whenever she thought about her feelings for Jacob, her dad seemed to be a little distubed. One night he even gave her 'the talk'. He didn't want Renesmee to already get these feelings already when she was only (technically) six years old even though she didn't look it. She was also afraid and nervous of Jacob's reaction. Nessie didn't want to feel rejection if he either didn't feel the same way or if he didn't want to be with someone so young, imprinted or not. Anytime she even thought to tell him, she became very nervous. Pushing those thoughts aside, she reached her destination in record time.

She saw him sitting on the rock by the river as he says his note had told her, with his back to her as he looks at the river. He was wearing a black shirt (for once) and his famous cut-off shorts. His hands were bouncing and his foot was tapping; things he did when he was nervous. He turned around when as her feet came to a halt and her breathing became heavy. He imeadiatly stops his bouncing and greets her with a warm expression. He smiles his signature smile a lopsided smile that makes her catch her breath as sits next to him.

"Hey," she says smiling as she sits down next to him, their legs close enough so that she could feel his body heat coming off of him.

"Hi. How was your night? Anymore disturbing sounds?" he chuckles as he asks.

She shudders. "Yes. I got out of there first thing in the morning. Thought they needed some alone time and I said I would meet them back at the house. Which is where I saw your note. Why did you want to meet here?" she asks.

He did his nervous habits again and looked anywhere else but at her, but she couldn't figure out why. "Um, I don't know. I guess just for something different. I bet it gets boring being with your family twenty-four-seven. So I thought that you needed a break and to just hang out for once," he said. She shrugged and leaned into his chest a little bit, causing him to shiver, but letting it happen anyway. He seems to do that a lot whenever she touches him. His arms moved around her slender frame.

They sat and listened to the river flows for a while in a comfortable silence. She began to feel the air being tainted with electricity from the closeness of their skin. The warmth felt great; a difference from all the cold rain that's always plummeting on the small town of Forks, Washington. She loved being basketed in the warm, hard muscle of Jacob's arms; always open for her to come in. She loved that he was always there for her with warmth and comfort. After a few more minutes, she felt him take an unsteady breath.

"Okay. I guess that there is a reason I brought you here besides a break. I need to tell you something, Nessie," he said, once again nervous. He stood up and began pacing on the flat rock. Nessie got up from her seat as well to watch him.

"I don't know how to begin," he mumbled as he paced. He stopped right in front of Nessie as she held out her hand to stop him.

"Just tell me, Jake. You don't need to beat yourself up with whatever you're going to say. Just say it and get it over with," she said. But instead of saying something, he looked as if he were chocking on his words. He took another breath and took her hand from his chest and held it in his. He stared into her eyes.

"Nessie? I know that you are aware of how imprinting works. You know that I will do anything, be anything you want. But I have a request. I have loved you since you were born and I looked into your chocolate eyes. Here I stand again, looking into those deep, beautiful brown eyes. Yet this time, you are my age, physically at least. My emotions for you have grown about ten times. I can't stand another day, looking into your eyes and knowing that I cannot have you. I love you, in more ways that I used too. So if you feel the same-" he stopped himself and stared into her eyes even more intimately.

Then he leaned forward and brought his lips to hers, gentle and sweet, giving her room to reject him if she wished too. But she didn't. A need grew in her, warming her skin even more. When he pulled away to end the sweet kiss, she grabbed onto his bare shoulders and brought his lips back to hers. She loved the feelings that he was giving her. The kiss became fiercer and more passionate, but neither of them minded. She locked her hands around his neck, and he locked his on her waist pulling her closer to him. They kissed passionately for what seemed like an hour when she broke the kiss and rested her head against his chest.

"I love you too, Jake. Forever and always," she said. "Nothing can change that."


End file.
